powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Intuitive Aptitude
The power to''' instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education.' Also Called * Innate Capability * Psychic Aptitude * Spontaneous Learning Capability '''Intuition', also called Discernment or Instinct is the psychic ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. A faculty of this superhuman ability allows the user to also (or instead) intuit spiritual truths and principles (sensing the presence of evil/danger/people that dislike the user, a feeling that one should or shouldn’t go somewhere or the right thing to do in a situation); this faculty is called Gnosis. *Note: Temporal Intuition (Chronopathy), Material Perception and Mechanical Intuition, despite being called intuitive abilities, are actually more often carried out via psychic perception or as forms of Claircognizance. *Note: Sometimes Gnosis is included within Intuition; if the user possesses that faculty along with normal Intuition, they are counted together as just Intuition The user can instantly learn how things work by means of first glance or from the slightest touch. Users understand how to repair the mind, becoming capable of acquiring abilities of others and resisting mental instability, enabled through their apt understanding of how their own minds as well as the minds of others function. Can even detect what each part does in a machine, so that they can almost-instinctively figure out how to work any device. Variations Anatomical Intuition * Anatomical Intuition, also known as Bodily Intuition is the innate psychic knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of living creatures. The user can also intuitively detect bodily anomalies (like the type of damage that one sustains) and assess them to diagnose biological issues, such as disease, internal bleeding and the like that may not always be visible (called Intuitive Diagnosis). This ability may accompany the ability Healing. *One with this ability can also gauge a subject’s level of health or gauge the level of a subject’s bodily damage, as well as any adverse effects that sicknesses or injuries may pose in the future. *Note: If the user can perceive anatomical structures and function psychically (empathically feeling others’ ailments or conditions within one’s own body, shifting one’s vision to see a vague outline or overlay of the subject’s anatomy, or the like), instead of perceiving them instinctively, this ability is instead called Anatomical Perception, Bodily Perception or Biological Mapping. *Note: This ability can be used in both humans and animals, similar to Fault Detection. Escape Intuition * Escape Intuition, also known as Situational/Danger Escape Intuition, Evasion Intuition or''Situational/Danger Evasion Intuition'' is the psychic ability to intuit how to avoid danger. This ability allows one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. If the user is cornered (even in a conversation), it allows him to perceive which of the foes he will be able to slip past, and how to slip past him most effectively. As such, this ability may be accompanied by Danger Sense, Escape Artistry, and/or Circumlocution. *Note: This ability only allows one to avoid avoidable situations (if an event has been sealed as a definite future, is too big, or is too widespread, then this power will be of little use). Mechanical Intuition * Mechanical Intuition is power to have an innate understanding of mechanics with little or no study. The user can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously or effortlessly create a schematic then create an effective creation or device using said "junk". Could be used to make complex devices or weapons out of mere scrap and "garbage". Medical Intuition * Medical Intuition is the psychically-acquired knowledge or intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. One with this ability can cook up concoctions and remedies for ailments with nearly anything in one's environments. They are also able to tell which things in the wild (or in one’s kitchen) are poisonous and which are safe to ingest or to use to treat injuries. This ability is not always accompanied by the ability Healing, just the ability to discern sources of natural remedies in domestic products and the like. *Note: If the user can perceive the healing properties of substances in one’s environment psychically (empathically feeling the effects before using the substance, shifting one’s vision to see the compatibility between substances, or the like), instead of perceiving them institutionally, this ability is instead called Medical Perception, Medicine Perception, Medicine/Remedy Detection or Medical Sense. Predator Instinct * Predator Instinct, also called Predatory Instinct is a variation of Intuition in which the user possesses instincts innate to a predatory creature. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make him a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where he is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. This ability may accompany Feral Mind. Prey Instinct * Prey Instinct is a variation of Intuition in which the user possesses instincts innate to a prey creature. One with this ability can psychically discern numerous factors of a situation that make him a master of evasion. This includes how much of a threat a foe poses (what move he will make, where he is going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. This ability may accompany a Danger Sense. Social Intuition * Social Intuition or the Common Touch is the ability to intuitively determine how to interact with subjects. One with this ability could tell exactly what to say to interact with certain people, or tell the rank of a person within a group. The user often has an innate sense of the psychology of the people they encounter, allowing them to psychically discern how to calm subjects down, settle arguments and otherwise interact efficiently (with as little violence, arguing and irrational behavior as possible). The user may also have Telepathy, Empathy or Circumlocution. Weapon Proficiency * Weapon Proficiency is the ability to immediate understand and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Someone with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters. And the first time they use a bow, they can hit bullseyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. Woman’s Intuition * Woman’s Intuition is a feminine variation of Intuition in which the user can intuit information about their personal life. One with this ability can psychically discern when there is something is wrong with their body or when their body will undergo changes. This ability can also be used to tell when family is in trouble (it even compels the user to contact family) when they are up to something, or when people mean more than they are actually saying. This ability can be clouded by emotional attachment or depression. Some can perform: *“''elucidation''”: to innately understand complex concepts *"“material intuition”: to verify what a compound object is made up of *“''capgras effect''”: to recognize impersonators *"vitality intuition": to detect the optimal health of others without the need of a medical analysis. *“''DNA reading''”: to perceive the genetics of a target *“''anatomical intuition''”: to innately know body parts, functions, limits *"spatial intuition": to under the angles and mapping of areas with adjusting. *"Martial Arts Intuition": to understand a new fighting skill *"Performace Art Intuition": To understand a new dance skill Limits *Can still forget known information. *In the case of Sylar, may have the side affect of becoming obsessed with knowing more of everything. *Could suffer from information overload. Users Gallery Link vs Armos.jpg|Link (The Legend of Zelda) learns how to use new weapons and items the minute he obtains them. River Tam.jpg|River Tam (Firefly/Serenity) Category:Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Powers Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Powers Category:Powers Category:Powers Category:Powers